


Sweet Child

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Aljaz protects his child. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Child

It seems like no time has passed since Janette told him they were having a baby and yet, now here they are, with a child. A little one. He still can't quite believe his luck. His beautiful Janette has given him a little boy who is so quiet and calm but giggles so sweetly that he finds he loves him all the more. 

It has been three months since they brought him home, Janette is still often exhausted and the child always chooses the worst time to scream, waking her up, so now Aljaz rises instead, knowing the routine well enough that by the time the child is fussing, he has a warm bottle of milk on hand. The child often falls back asleep once fed and, if Aljaz is honest, he's a little jealous. His own sleep is rougher now, worries about Janette or his little Jacob keep him awake. They had discussed baby names for a long time before settling on Jacob, Janette had always liked the name and, much as Aljaz wishes he had the guts to give the child a more original name, he can't help but admit Jacob suits his little boy. He smiles as he watches Janette shift in her sleep, tucking the blanket back over her even as he watches Jacob sleep a little longer. The child writhes, whinging in his sleep and Aljaz smiles as he spot the faithful teddy-bear on the floor, picking him up and dusting him off before tucking the bear back into Jacob's arms, smiling as the baby pulls his favorite teddy closer and murmurs before sleeping peacefully. 

"That's my boy.."

He can't help the swell of pride when he says it. His child.


End file.
